A Rebelião No Inferno
by Victor96
Summary: ...


OneShot – A Rebelião No Inferno

**OneShot – A Rebelião No Inferno**

Bom galera antes que pensem que é mais uma fanfic que os vilões voltam do inferno quero dizer que não é isso.A fanfic se trata de como foi a vida de Piccolo no inferno,as batalhas que ele teve que enfrentar,etc.

**Sinopse:**Piccolo como todos sabem se sacrificou e com isso ele foi parar no inferno e com isso teve que ficar com vários vilões lá,ele enfrentou várias batalhas e venceu praticamente todas pois teve um treinamento duro no inferno superando vários vilões e agora ele terá que está mais preparado do que nunca pois está havendo uma rebelião no inferno pois os vilões estão cansados da vida que estão levando lá.

Piccolo:Esse caras estão ficando mais nervosos a cada dia terei que tomar um providência.

Piccolo saiu voando para tentar conseguir uma permissão para falar com o Senhor Enmadaio e felizmente ele teve sucesso com isso.

Sr.Enmadaio:Dica o que você quer.

Piccolo:Os caras que estão no inferno estão ficando cada dia mais furiosos e com isso está começando uma rebelião lá e eu queria saber se você pode fazer algo.

Sr.Enmadaio:Não posso fazer nada a única coisa que poderia fazer eu já fiz que era manda-los para lá,porém tenho uma coisa que vai ajudar.

Sr.Enmadaio se levanta fazendo um grande barulho e abre a porta de um armário e lá estava um tipo de gaita que era chama de Gaita dos Espíritos.

Sr.Enmadaio:Tome essa gaita ela se chama Gaita dos Espíritos e com ela você poderá aprisionar as almas dos seres que estão no inferno dentro dela porém para fazer isso você tem que deixar eles bastante feridos e aprisioná-los,quando fizer isso traga essa gaita para min.

Piccolo:Certo...

Sr.Enmadaio:Agora vá...

Piccolo sai voando de volta para o inferno e quando chega,ver Bojack.

Bojack:Olá.

Piccolo:Cadê os seus capangas?

Bojack:Houve um acidente de treino e suguei todos os poderes deles os deixando impossibilitados de lutar e eu fiz isso graças a um aparelho do Dr.Gero.

Piccolo:Hum...

Bojack parte para cima de Piccolo acertando vários socos na barriga dele e em seguida pega a cabeça de Piccolo e o arremessa porém Piccolo dá um giro e cai apontando dois dedos para cabeça de Bojack.

Piccolo:Makankosappo!!

Piccolo faz o Makankosappo sem colocar os dedos na testa e o lança na direção da cabeça de Bojack que fica bastante ferido.

Piccolo:Rum...mesmo sugando os poderes dos seus capangas você não foi forte o bastante.

Piccolo começa a tocar a Gaita dos Espíritos aprisionando Bojack,Piccolo logo escuta um tremor vindo do lado sul do inferno e lógico que ele vai para essa direção,após voar um pouco,ele encontra Raditiz e Nappa.

Piccolo:Vocês...isso vai ser fácil.

Raditiz:Você que pensa,nós treinamos muito aqui.

Piccolo:Vamos ver então.

Raditiz vai para cima de Piccolo com vários socos e chutes porém Piccolo só vai defendendo porém Raditiz continua mandando os socos e chutes até Piccolo segura um chute dele e o arremessar para cima,logo em seguida,Piccolo voa em direção a Raditiz e acerta um soco atravessando o peito de Raditiz,logo em seguida Piccolo toca a gaita aprisionando Raditiz.

Piccolo:Agora é você,Nappa.

Nappa:Desgraçado!

Piccolo coloca os pés no chão e logo Nappa levanta os dois dedos.

Nappa:Te peguei,otário,Bakuhatsuha!

Uma grande explosão acontece e Nappa logo pensa que destruiu Piccolo porém Piccolo sai da fumaça acertando vários socos em Nappa e um dele atravessa a barriga de Nappa e logo depois,Piccolo acerta um chute no queixo de Nappa o fazendo voar e logo em seguida aprisiona Nappa,tocando a gaita.

Piccolo:Já foram três.

Piccolo escuta uma pessoa batendo palmas e essa pessoa era Cell.

Cell:Pode ter vencido esses patetas mas agora a coisa irá piorar pro seu lado.

Piccolo:Rum...

Cell:Kienzan!!

Piccolo manda um Kienzan em direção a Piccolo que desvia facilmente porém o Kienzan retorna mas Piccolo pula desviando do Kienzan e fazendo ele ir em direção a Cell porém o mesmo lança um Kamehameha anulando o Kienzan.

Piccolo:Makankosappo!!

Cell:Kamehameha!!

Os dois ataques se colidem causando uma enorme explosão no inferno e formando uma enorme cratera no chão.

Cell:Vou acabar com você!

Piccolo:È o que nós vamos ver.

Cell:Irei usar a técnica que aprendi aqui no inferno se prepare.

Cell explode o seu ki ao máximo formando uma cratera não muito grande em baixo dele,logo depois ele faz a posição do Kamehameha.

Cell:Dark Kamehameha!!

Um Kamehameha negro vai em direção a Piccolo e quando atingi ele causa uma enorme explosão,Cell pensa que já havia vencido Piccolo e vira as costas e fica indefeso e da fumaça sai um Makankosappo muito mais forte do que o normal e atravessa o corpo de Cell.

Piccolo:Tenho que aproveitar antes que ele se recupere.

Piccolo toca a gaita aprisionando Cell porém logo chega Freeza aplaudindo Piccolo.

Freeza:Parabéns você acabou de derrotar um dos seres mais poderosos desse inferno mas não poderá vencer o mais poderoso do inferno.

Piccolo:E quem seria esse ser todo poderoso?

Freeza:Desgraçado!!

Freeza vai para cima de Piccolo acertando vários socos na barriga dele e depois um chute no queixo o fazendo voar e depois Freeza manda uma rajada negra de energia em direção a Piccolo que manda uma outra rajada de energia anulando o ataque de Freeza.

Freeza (pensando):Como esse verme conseguiu anular o meu ataque com outro ataque?

Piccolo:Está pensando em que?

Freeza:Na sua morte!

Freeza começa a manda várias bolas de energias negras em direção a Piccolo e faz uma grande fumaça porém Piccolo manda um Makankosappo em direção a Freeza que manda outro ataque fazendo começar uma incrível disputa de poderes,logo,Piccolo aumenta o seu ki ao máximo e Freeza faz o mesmo,os dois estavam em níveis praticamente iguais até Piccolo mandar uma bola de energia em direção a Freeza que perde o controle do ataque dele fazendo o Makankosappo atravessar o seu corpo,logo em seguida Piccolo toca a gaita aprisionando Freeza.

Piccolo:Consegui aprisionar vários inimigos mas acho que ainda falta.

Logo Piccolo começa a escutar alguns passos e esses passos eram de vários vilões,e eles eram:Slug,Li Shenlong,Tales,Cooler e Brolly.

Cooler:Você pode ter conseguido aprisionar meu irmão mas vocês morrerá agora!

Brolly:Kakarotto!!

Piccolo (pensando):Com todos esses vilões acho que terei que usar a minha técnica mais poderosa.

Li Shenlong:Atacar!!

Os cinco vilões partem para cima de Piccolo que não consegue acompanhar direito a velocidade dos cinco vilões junto e com isso ele é obrigado a se afastar.Piccolo começa a aumentar o seu ki ao máximo e estica os seus dois braço e as pontas de dois dos seus dedos e começa a concentrar uma enorme energia,logo depois,Piccolo junta os dois dedos e com isso também junta as duas energias.

Li Shenlong:Ataquem de novo!!

Li Shenlong e os outros partem para cima de Piccolo em fila.

Piccolo:Super Makankosappo!!

Li Shenlong:Vamos usar nosso ataque.

Os cinco vilões se afastam e apontam as suas mãos para Piccolo concentrando energias.

Vilões:Destruição do Inferno!!

Os dois ataques se colidem formando uma incrível disputa de poderes.

Piccolo:Não vou perder!!

Vilões:Morra!!

O ataque de Piccolo ganha uma enorme vantagem atingindo Li Shenlong,Tales,Cooler,Slug e Brolly e Piccolo toca a gaita aprisionando os cinco vilões e logo em seguida cai no chão.

Piccolo:Acho que terminei pois não eram todos os vilões que estavam revoltados.

Depois que Piccolo fala isso ele desmaia e termina sua missão.

**FIM**


End file.
